User talk:Midnight08
Midnight08 10:43, 25 July 2006 (CDT) yay finally got it right Welcome! Doh. I'm forgetting my manners. Welcome to GuildWiki! — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:34, 24 August 2006 (CDT) Destruction for All! If you're looking for something to destroy, try builds. Those things rock. Out loud, even! — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:34, 24 August 2006 (CDT) Wikification You seem to be having some issues with wikification so I'll give you a hand ;) :Staff = Staff :Staffs = Staffs :Staves = Staves :http://Somesite.com/Staff = http://Somesite.com/Staff :Staff = Staff :Wikipedia:Staff = Wikipedia:Staff Hope that helps ;) --Xasxas256 10:06, 24 August 2006 (CDT) Your edit regarding Nightfall release date I reverted your edit. I guess you got an edit conflict while you were making changes, and simply overwrote the previous edit. But doing so you also removed some new information that had been added in the meantime. And you put most of the text back in that I removed deliberately. With the release date now officially confirmed there was no need for it any more. I hope you understand and agree. -- 10:48, 24 August 2006 (CDT) Unfavored Build No need to ask if you want to rework one. They're junk right now, so if you're salvaging one, just go ahead and do what you need to do with it. :) — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:18, 30 August 2006 (CDT) My Build Hey, thanks for the comment. I'm really looking forward to Nightfall myself. There are some sweet skills coming. I wanted to ask if you'd check out the build I'm testing right now. It's really impressed me (and other people) so far- I'm guaranteed a spot in any guild group now, which is rare for an assassin. Anyway, I'd like to see if there are some changes I could make. The variations section is pretty extensive, and probably covers most things that could be changed without making it a new build- but I'm open to suggestions. Thanks. :) ~ Discount Bob ::Sorry about that- I meant to link it for ya but I got carried away with some stuff here at work and forgot. Here ya go - http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/A/any_Triple_Threat ~ Discount Bob N/Mo Solo Archiving wasn't exactly what I meant. That's what page history is for. Also, if a build is nerfed, there is no reason to keep it on any page, except in the page history. That's what I meant. I don't think any build has been archived, just either placed in the builds or reworked and placed in Category:Untested builds. — Gares 10:30, 22 November 2006 (CST) hehe Well at least now I know I just have horrible luck, thanks for the screen =D (lol silly me I forgot to sign it) Dazra 14:05, 23 December 2006 (CST) :Well I'll go try again, allthough I got this nice briarwood scythe from a friend so I'm not sure if I'll use it. But meh, sells for 50kish, that's niace profit --Dazra 15:12, 23 December 2006 (CST) Still an hour away here, but... Merry Christmas to you too. =) — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:03, 25 December 2006 (CST) :It's 1 PM already for me, but Merry Christmas! =) -Silk Weaker 00:14, 25 December 2006 (CST) Busy Day god, about 75 edits today.... most days im closer to 20... --Midnight08 16:21, 28 December 2006 (CST) Omg this has to be the funniest day ive ever had reading the wiki... i need to keep up on 30 or so builds more often--Midnight08 23:51, 28 December 2006 (CST) Thanks New to wiki pages so dont know all the little tricks. Thanks for the tip =) - Dr Dulittle 02:25, 29 December 2006 (CST) Removing Votes When a user tells you that you can remove their individual vote from a RaB, you only remove THEIR'S, not everyone else's too. Please don't let it happen again. — Jyro X 15:27, 2 January 2007 (CST) :Midnight, I've edited the page to try to resolve this confusion, please review and let me know if you have any issues. I think its quite clear the comment was originally added as a response to a vote and not a vote. The number symbol was not present, and it makes a lot more sense when read that way, so I've restored it as a comment rather than removing it. -- BrianG 16:56, 2 January 2007 (CST) Blind! Aaargh! /seizure The red colors on your page are painfully bright! I can understand that it looks cool but please be considerate of us folks out there with sensitive eyesight! :( Entropy 02:53, 3 January 2007 (CST) :lol cool hehe i'm adjusting soon (probably)... just havent gotten to it... as u can se by the incomplete page. --Midnight08 07:29, 3 January 2007 (CST) Thanks Thank you for helping me with my name =) --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 14:29, 4 January 2007 (CST) Kudos! I can tell Midnight is a smart, courteous GW player. He's very active on GuildWiki, and has made so many positive contributions that help newbies like me learn the arts of farming. I had commented on a build he created (a great build at that) and he replied to my comment very quickly. He even told me in my talk page to check out his reply. Thanks! Doom Music 17:46, 4 January 2007 (CST) :i just try to be helpful (and have way too much time on my hands at work=P)--Midnight08 17:58, 4 January 2007 (CST) I appreciate your help and your words of advisement and encouragement; however, I have never seen such disrespect for one's fellow man on any website than I have on this site. It's truly appalling and I refuse to deal with the horrendous quality of the voters. I will no longer have anything to do with this site's Builds and will further explain to others why their builds are not worth posting on this site. Whether or not they do or don't is none of my business, but I have the right to let others know the truth of these ridiculous things. Thanks for providing constructive criticism. By the way, from now on, when someone's build includes a Resurrection Signet, read the text that says it's like an optional slot. I know it's included in the build, but come on, you know it can be replaced. Ugh, some people are so dense.--Dhileas 09:58, 5 January 2007 (CST) :I've seen websites far worse than the talk pages on GuildWiki. Some people are rude, but at least trolling is kept to a minimum. Whatever you do, just don't read the offical World Of Warcraft forums. Your eyes will bleed with all the stupid arguing about "theorycraft." Some WoW-heads just sit around and crunch numbers on how to get the most damage out of a Rogue's Backstab. Then people post on their level 1 characters with no attempt to make sense, whatsoever. It's ridiculous. :I'm sorry you had a tough time here, but people like Midnight keep the community strong. Doom Music 13:43, 5 January 2007 (CST) test Silver Armor Sliver Armor comment I don't think you read that comment I made on Skuld's apge fully. I was only asking for info from an incedent I knew nothing about, and deleted the comment once I found out the info. Can you stop jumping to rash conclusions? When you asume, you make a jack ass out of me and you.--TheDrifter 20:22, 5 January 2007 (CST) :If u dont wipe the comment (which yer not supposed to) i could probably read it again... and sorry there's only 1 person making an ass outa themselves on this wiki nowadays... im done trying to talk to you, please DO NOT reply to this or try to talk to me anymore... your not worth my time to help --Midnight08 20:24, 5 January 2007 (CST) I did whipe the comment, as the question was answerd and there was no point in anyone seeing it as it would just clog things up. Apology I want to apoligize to you. I looked breifly through your history and found that you reacted similarly to me in some situations. I see that your intentions were to try and stop me from doing what you feel to be self-distructive, but like you I find this wiki to be so biased and unfair. I however, do not care what people think of me and don't think I can make a diffrerence. I am in a very bad mood, and pre-judged youa nd let my anger do the talking and am sorry, for real.--TheDrifter 20:47, 5 January 2007 (CST) :understood--Midnight08 21:01, 5 January 2007 (CST) Issue If you have an issue with another user, pass it to an admin. Please don't goad another user even if they start it first. It only makes things worse. But you did the right thing by asking him to stop. — Gares 21:07, 5 January 2007 (CST) My eyes!!! Oh good god!! My eyes! Ahh!! I'm bleeding a red deeper than the one on your userpage! From my eyes! Just wanted to point out that your userpage is eye-hurting bright. Have a good day! --Mgrinshpon 22:48, 7 January 2007 (CST) :YIKES! We need a warning template for that page! LOL --- Barek (talk • ) - 22:50, 7 January 2007 (CST) ::=P feel better now? =) i'll be updationg it soon (ok eventually=P) --Midnight08 22:57, 7 January 2007 (CST) Sorry I'm kinda new, how do I just sign a comment then? Thanks! nvm, lol Slimydoom 13:32, 8 January 2007 (CST) User:Midnight08/Sandbox2 I like the large spike and degen your version would do, but I think with how long the wait between spikes would be it would be a good idea to have a escaping skill such as Dark Escape or Return. --Apathy 11:11, 11 January 2007 (CST) :Actually, since you can sustain moderate damage with Conjure Flame, maybe just take a strong defensive skill so you can stay applying pressure. --Apathy 11:13, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::i'll look at whats availible and add something to varients... that will lower the spike, but the pressure (degen and melee) is the real monster here... gimmie a few...--Midnight08 11:32, 11 January 2007 (CST) :::Shadow Refuge maybe? i know not really a STRONG defensive skill... but added regen and the heals in intervals could get you thru splash damage. Besides that there isnt too much availible to help...--Midnight08 11:36, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::::Shadow Refuge would be better than Neutrality because you can keep on attacking. Impale would be nice aswell but you dont have any extra slots unless you lose the sig. --Apathy 12:20, 11 January 2007 (CST) :::::Impale is listed in AB/CM varients =) Cmon... this is me, i <3 Impaler|Impale..., as for Feigned, the issue is its added armor for counter spikes. I will add Shadow Refuge for a varient of Feigned for a more melee pressure based focus. --Midnight08 (talk| ) 12:23, 11 January 2007 (CST) Love the name on it Midnight. Sounds like the build works for you, and I'll try it out soon. Gotta get Shadow Prison first. It sounds as if you know how an assassin ticks. Would you mind if I bounce further Assassin build ideas off of you? As much as you improved this build from it's original, I may just throw them at you anyway and see what you do to them LoL KnightSilent 22:38, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::Have you tried this against a Monk/Assassin yet? Every time I'd get close to nailing it, they'd spirit away out of range. I'll admit, I suck at PvP, but that was annoying. I'm not sure of the build used...but I intend to investigate KnightSilent 04:02, 12 January 2007 (CST) The Shiv I'm bored at work, so I'm throwing Assassins together. It's just the skills and Attributes so far. Think it has potential? Has it been done? There's so many Builds in Unfavored, Tested, Untested, etc. that I just don't have the energy to go through 'em KnightSilent 22:58, 11 January 2007 (CST) :I'm not Midnight, but I can tell you right now that the build will be deleted rather quickly if moved out of your namespace, simply because we have so many builds like that already vetted. You can see Deadly Promise, Black Widow, Berserking Shadow, and possibly more. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:02, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::yea, its =) really... i mean REALLY close to a modification of my very own Impaler :::That one's awesome. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:05, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::::if u think so Rapta, take a look at my new 1 just added to testing... Shadowflame Assassin > Inspired by Knights build...=)--Midnight08 (talk| ) 23:06, 11 January 2007 (CST) :::::Why Shadow Prison? I mean, if you already have them Hexed with Rodgort's, you're only using it as a snare, which is sort of pointless. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:07, 11 January 2007 (CST) Hex coverage and snare... dont want Rod removed if its used for the kill... also shadowstep... a friend was usin the other elite shadowstep and said it workd great too... havent tested with that 1 yet (aura of displace)--Midnight08 (talk| ) 23:09, 11 January 2007 (CST) :Aaah...nuts. Back to the drawing board LoL ....LOL..it's taken me 3-4 tries to add this KnightSilent 23:09, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::Happens, keep up the ideas =) look at other profs for synergy and inspiration (such as MoR gave me insp for mine)--Midnight08 (talk| ) 23:12, 11 January 2007 (CST) :::My 2 Non-PvP assassins are an A/Me and A/R respectively. Neither are far enough along to change the secondary, so testing falls to the PvP version...and I SUCK at PvP so I mainly number crunch my builds on paper. KnightSilent 23:22, 11 January 2007 (CST) Assassins in General Here's a general Assassin Skill question...Does Palm Strike count as Physical damage? I know it's a touch skill, but would it trigger Apply Poison? KnightSilent 23:44, 11 January 2007 (CST) :It shouldnt... touch effects are not considered attacks. --Midnight08 (talk| ) 00:13, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::Dang. The idea I had may still work, it'll just rely on the offhand to apply the poison (or the in-between normal attacks) KnightSilent 00:17, 12 January 2007 (CST) :::Palm IS offhand - 1 of 4 that u can start with.. Use Twisting fangs after to add the pois (and Bleed/wound to cover)--Midnight08 (talk| ) 00:20, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::::LoL...I meant to say the follow-up instead of offhand. I'll give that a shot. So far I'm seeing a problem with energy though. Apply Poison is 15, Palm is 10, Twisting is 10....etc. I'll have to obtain the Palm Strike before I can really start to play with it though. KnightSilent 00:30, 12 January 2007 (CST) Ok, I was thinking of an Axe Murderer Assassin...was going to use Decapitate until I realized that might be suicide. Drain all Adrenaline AND Energy...ouch. I don't know if the drain occurs before or after you'd gain energy from the Critical (was hoping to add energy gain from Critical Eye as well as the gain from Critical Strikes). Any ideas? KnightSilent 17:59, 12 January 2007 (CST) Ele Assassins :::take a look and lemme know how to make it survive :p KnightSilent 21:32, 15 January 2007 (CST) Sup Midnight I actually know a few people in your alliance. Do you know Forte Tanaka, Beefcake *something*, Brother Brian and Maliki Drake I think. Haven't been on Guild Wars since Friday so I'm not sure. Hellbringer 21:11, 14 January 2007 :nah not yet, joined them about a week ago so still gettin ta know people. Good yta meet ya tho, yea XoO is a great group of players i used ta run with a few of them in CoH... now im part of them here. well imma chack a few more things then crash but ttyl man. --Midnight08 (talk| ) 23:48, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::Well its nice to meet some people that are in XoO. My friends have been in XoO for at least a month or 2.-- [[User:Hellbringer|Hellbringer]] 10:10, 15 January 2007 (CST) BTW haha, you thief! :P --Apathy 02:28, 17 January 2007 (CST) higher standard of quality Interesting. Very interesting.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 09:41, 22 January 2007 (CST) :lol yea i just listed pages i like or pages i found while looking for pages i like=P Yers was 1 of course... I'm lazy tho and will probably never get to it. With work, Gw, and WoW taking 90% of my time i have little time for thinks like renovation=P--Midnight08 (talk| ) 11:54, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::Heh. Well thanks for the honorable mention. Have fun while you can as it never lasts. ;) -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 12:38, 22 January 2007 (CST) How disappointing I'm kind of upset you left us for WoW. It's okay. When you get tired of playing with 13 year olds, we'll still be here. Doom Music 18:24, 1 February 2007 (CST) :lol, i'm still around, and ive found just as many 13 year old's in GW=P i usually play 2 or 3 mmo's at once, just 1 wqas getting stagnent... I still login occasionally and will be back in full force once the 1st test of the next chapter comes. About time sum1 noticed tho (and i still watch the wiki, just less cause they filtered it at work, otherwise i'd be just as active...) Now i must say the WoW wiki is HORRID... but i'll leave that alone=P --Midnight08 (talk| ) 18:43, 1 February 2007 (CST) My page Since you seem to be the only one who enjoys my overly negative, sadistic and sarcastic humor, what do you think of the guide on my page? --Apathy 13:13, 14 February 2007 (CST) Impaler|Impaler See comment --Apathy 13:13, 14 February 2007 (CST) Attribution in build archives. User:Midnight08/Builds/N/Mo Boss Farmer is not properly archived, as it lacks attribution (in any form). Oh, and remove the category tags as well, for that one. Be sure that all of your archived builds have proper attribution, or they will be deleted as a copyvio. Thanks. -Auron 01:30, 1 May 2007 (CDT) :All builds must be linked to a valid history. I don't care if you link your archived build to Aberrant's archived history, that would be fine; it just needs to be more than a build in an archive. -Auron 01:38, 1 May 2007 (CDT) ::link me the details please so i can fix this and not break anything, thx... Ive been gone a few months and just want to put my builds where i can get to them again and show them to guildies--Midnight08 (talk| ) 01:43, 1 May 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 17:58, December 1, 2010 (UTC)